You Found Me
by ZupertrixCinema
Summary: Based very closely off the song 'You Found Me' by The Fray. During the time period where Edward left Bella. Homosexual Relationships. Alice/Bella.


AliceBella OneShot

**A/N: So yeah. I'm a bad person. I should be working on the Last One but I'm just not in the mood. Sorry.**

**Well let's see obviously if you've read my stories you know what coming but here goes. Homosexual relationships and that's all that will be said about that.**

**This is set during the months that Bella's all emo and alone after Edward leaves. Inspired and almost directly related to the song "You Found Me" by The Fray. **

**Enjoy!**

You Found Me by SwedFacepainter

BPOV:

I lift the cigarette to my lips and take a drag. It's my last one. Not that I'll ever smoke again but at least my last one until I get five bucks.

It's been a way to both think about and ignore the Cullens. They left about 5 months ago. I've basically been a bump on a log with a few times where I went with the flow and did something reckless or stupid.

Currently, I'm thinking about the conversation I had with Edward right before he left.

"Where you been?" the imaginary Alice voice that has been appearing in my head while I think of them.

It didn't hurt so much that Edward left, but that he took his family with him. Especially … when he took Alice.

"Where were you when everything was falling apart?" I respond.

She doesn't say anything. She never does.

"All my days were spent by the telephone. It never rang. All I needed was a call. It never came," I continue to mumble to my imaginary Alice, though I know she won't say anything to that either.

I rub out the lit end of the cigarette.

"It's ok, Al. In the end, everyone ends up alone. Losing you, the only one who has ever known, who I am, who I'm not and who I want to be. No way to know how long you would be next to me," I continue my incessant babbling to the only comfort I have left.

It's a good thing Charlie isn't here to see this. He'd send me to the insane asylum for sure. At least there I wouldn't have to pretend that I was going to school when I was actually skipping to come out here to smoke.

A small tear slides down my cheek.

"Alice …" I whimper.

I've cried so many tears for you, when I should be crying over your brother. I was dating him after all. Wasn't I? Too bad he was too blind to see that I was about to leave him soon anyways. I would've confessed my feelings for you. Honestly I was waiting until a week after my birthday.

"But it's too late now," I sob, hugging my knees close to my chest.

Sleep captures me in my exhaustion from my emotions.

1 hour later…

I stare out to the ocean. The sun is rising over the horizon. One of the few that graces Forks.

"I've been calling for months and months and months and months and you never left me no messages. You never sent me no letters. You got some kind of nerve … taking all I want," I huff.

Of course I didn't actually have a phone number to call but she must be seeing how miserable I am without her and the others. Except maybe Edward. He can go jump off a cliff for all I care.

Maybe I should go home. Charlie might be worried. After all I didn't come home all night. I rarely just don't tell him where I'm at.

Poor guy, having to put up with my moods.

Alice's face pops into my mind… her black spiky locks of hair, brilliant white teeth from the smile that always seems present on her pixie like features, and of course those golden eyes that are somehow nothing like Edward's.

"I'm lost and insecure without you, Al," I ask from my current position, lying somewhat comfortably against a tree trunk.

"Well it's a good thing I came back to find you then," I hear a voice reply.

Was that from my head? It sounded much too real this time. My eyes shoot open. My spine jolts my upper body from the ground.

I crane my neck 90 degrees left and right before using my hands to move my body and look further behind me.

There she is. She's back. Standing there, as beautiful as ever.

"You found me," I cry out, pushing myself off the ground not knowing what else to say.

She just opens her arms, almost hesitantly, and I run up, seeking the comfort she used to give me. Her arms surround me and give me exactly that.

"Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you? Why'd you have to wait to find me?" I mumble incoherently against her chest.

"I'm so sorry Bella. Edward threatened me if I were to come back. I finally came because I just couldn't leave you hear being able to see how unhappy you were," Alice explains.

"I missed you, Alice. I love you and I was going to break up with Edward just after he told me you guys were all leaving," I admit, not knowing how long she's staying.

"I had a feeling. I love you with my whole undead heart, Bella. Jasper and I were only together because everyone was paired off but us," Alice admits in return.

I look up into her eyes, mine letting tears of joy flow. Alice brings her hands to cup my face, wiping the tears away with her thumbs.

Those honey golden eyes stare back into mine.

I've been wanting to see those eyes again for months. I can't wait any longer.

I lean down in a swift movement, to me anyways, and capture her lips. So soft and strangely warm considering her body temperature. They are nothing like Edward's kisses. His were so mechanical. Hers… There's just no way to describe it. Just wonderful. I slip my tongue past her lips and I'm greeted by a throaty growl.

I grab the back of her head and lick the roof of her mouth. She moans and pushes both our tongues back into my mouth.

God, that's ahmahzing. Look, she's got me in such sensory overload that I can't even spell anymore.

We finally pull back. My eyes flicker open to see those beautiful golden orbs smiling back at me.

"I'm so glad I found you," she smirks, leaning in and capturing my lips once more.

**A/N: I dare you to go listen to that song and compare it to this oneshot. Haha. You don't have but trust me pretty much everything they say is in there, except for the first stanza about God being on the corner of some street smoking the cigarette. It wouldn't have made any sense if I put it in. So anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and review are greatly appreciated.**


End file.
